Pokemon RS-An Amazing Journey
by OPFan37
Summary: In the region of Hoenn, a young boy begins his journey alongside a Contest-loving boy and a 'jungle girl' Gym challenger. On the way he'll make friends, catch pokemon, and discover his destiny as a Dexholder to gain the title of 'Tutor'. But he must also deal with his own insanity and two specific pokemon, Skitty and Rayquaza!
1. Introduction

An Important Question! 

**Hello valued readers!**

**Well, with Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire being released I have MUSES! Hooray! So yep, I'm doing a Gen III story (Which is ironic since this is my third pokemon fanfic. Coincidence? Or something...more?)**

**But anyway, the reason I'm not posting a chapter immediantely is because I'm having an internal conflict, and I need your help!**

**So, here's my important question to you, which will COMPLETELY change this story.**

**Should this story be set in the animeverse, or the mangaverse?**

**Whatever choice you make will change the characters name and possible love interest, but nothing more.**

**Anyway. To vote, just say which one in a review or PM and I'll start writing once they stop coming in. (If there's a tie I'll have to do what all smart people do...Ip-Dip-Doo.).**

**Plus, if you can think of a better name for this story, please feel to say so! (I kinda scraped the bottom of the unoriginal barrel.).**

**Okay, I'm being nice and allowing OC's. But I'm seriously lowering the bar here guys! Up to five only! If I get more my first choices will be Omega Zekrom, BrianlovesAlissa and Brightcloud. Because I like you guys and your loyal readers. So here's a form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance/Attire: **

**Personality:**

**Trainer/Coordinator/Other?: (If your a coordinator you can put a contest outfit for your OC as well.)**

**Pokemon: (Include any nicknames, gender, level at introduction and end, nature, possibly moves, and whether they'll evolve or not.)**

**Backstory:**

**Other: (Anything I've missed?)**

**There we go! Send submissions through PM or review. Oh, and to let you know, so far mangaverse is winning 3-2.**

**So, this stories fate rests in your hands (Or should that be keyboard?). No pressure!**

**This is OPFan37, thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beggining I  


All stories have a beginning, it's what makes them a story. A ball can't roll on a flat surface without being pushed.

However, what makes a beginning? A prologue? A short story? A person?

No, what makes a beginning is an event. It could be life-changing, or seemingly unimportant, but it's always there.

So...what event begins this story?

I could say it started with a dream, but what started the dream? We could go back to our main characters birth and begin there!

But no, that would be far too boring. I suppose the first major event in our main characters life would be...with it...

_Hoenn, Mossdeep Space Centre, 5 Years Prior. _

Pain.

That was all that existed.

What was that phrase humans used? How the mighty have fallen? How...fitting.

It was furious, enraged, humiliated, the Legendary Pokemon that controlled Kyogre and Groudon, Rayquaza, captured by meer men. Being tested on like a common lab Rattata.

The Legendary dragon growled to itself. Humans were such a disgusting species, so impure, such easily tainted hearts, humans didn't deserve to live!

They had gone...for now, the ones in the white coats. It didn't know humans came in species as well. It was almost humiliated, comparing humans to pokemon in even that tiny form, they were NOTHING alike!

They were trying to harness IT'S power. The dragon gave out an amused growl to itself, humans are so foolish. Just because the Red and Blue orbs existed they thought they could create their own, ridiculous.

They'd slowly been siphoning its power, storing it in some sort of tank. But no matter, it told itself, it was easily replaceable.

For now, all it could do was rest. Have rare, undisturbed rest.

Unfortunately it turned out that was not possible. The doors opened and the dragon gritted its teeth knowing they were starting again.

However, instead of humans walking in, a Skitty with very bright pink fur came in. It was obviously Shiny, and it looked like it was running away from something.

"SKITTYYYYYY! Wait up!"

The pokemon's ears perked up and it ran and hid underneath a table. A human then entered the room, this one had brown scruffy fur on its head and clear, calm blue eyes. It was wearing that material...clothing, all over its body like all humans

The human looked around, completely oblivious to the dragons presence. "Shiny Skitty! Come on out! I promise I won't hurt you!" Finally the human looked up at the Legendary and gasped. "Woah!...Y-Your R-Rayquaza...aren't you?" The human instantly became afraid.

Rayquaza then realised that this was a child of a human, it didn't matter, all humans were evil. The child looked at it and took a few tentative steps forward. "What are you doing in there? Does it hurt?"

The Legendary snorted an agreement, not wanting to continue the conversation. "Really? Are the people here...cruel to you?"

Rayquaza gave the child a glance. Why was it so interested anyway? Wasn't it chasing that Skitty like the cruel human it was? But for some reason, the dragon nodded nonetheless.

The human nodded. "Okay..." It then walked over to the controls...and proceeded to press buttons and pull levers.

As it did so, the pain seemed to die down, and Rayquaza's restraints fell away. "Is that better? Or worse? Nod or shake your head." The human asked.

The dragon was shocked for a second before nodding as more of its restraints fell away. Why was this human helping it? There must be an ulterior motive, no human would just save a pokemon out of kindness.

Before the human could continue, the wall suddenly exploded inward as a Salamance burst in, ripping apart the rest of Rayquaza's shackles.

But it also caused the room to start collapsing as well.

"Nyaaaa!" The Skitty suddenly ran out from under the desk and into the humans arms as rubble fell around them.

"Th-There you are! I was worried!" The human said as it shielded the pokemon from falling rubble. The child then stood up and held the pokemon out to Rayquaza. "P-Please Rayquaza! You've gotta save this Skitty! You have too! Please!"

Rayquaza for once was speechless. He had never seen such a selfless act from a human before, an action such as this was unheard of for him! The Salamance was closing in on them and in what could have been a foolish split-second desicion, the Legendary threw both the child and pokemon onto its head before flying out.

The sun. After so long it was glorious on the dragons face. He had missed it so very much.

Rayquaza then remembered its stolen energy. Cursing to itself, it flew back in.

The energy was in a large container, Rayquaza refused to let humans have this energy! However there was no way to reabsorb it.

Thinking quickly, the dragon noticed a prototype Jade Orb. He quickly summoned its energy from the container and transferred it to the Orb, making it glow yellow with its markings.

True, humans can't create an Orb, but what's to stop a legendary?

Thinking quickly, Rayquaza lowered its head so the child would pick it up.

"What is this?" The child said as it took the orb. Without waiting or answering, it flew back out.

He was briefly halted by that man, 'Norman', and his two Slakoth. The dragon protected the passengers on top of its head with a cloud illusion before easily defeating the Slakoth's, flying away from the accursed place.

It had to land in a forest to drop off its two new passengers, who looked at it. "Thank you, Rayquaza. You saved our lives."

"Nya!" The Skitty then began licking the boys face effectionately, making him giggle. Rayquaza was almost touched, never before had he seen such a pokemon valuing human.

The human held out the new Jade Orb. "Here you go, this is yours, right?" Yes, the Orb, it had to be destroyed immediately.

But, something stopped it. The only human who had ever showed it kindness, perhaps something should be given back...obviously the child was too young to comprehend its power. This could help protect it. Rayquaza shook its mighty head.

"You don't want it?" The child asked. Rayquaza gestured at him to try and get its point across. "I can keep it?" He said. The Legendary nodded, slightly surprised it understood it.

The child nodded. "Okay Rayquaza! I'll take good care of it!" The Skitty climbed onto its shoulder as the child clutched the orb to its chest. "Stay safe Rayquaza. Oh! I want you to know, my name is Quartz. I hope we meet again some day!"

Rayquaza nodded as well. It would like to meet this child again. But for now it must return home, to Sky Tower. The Legendary then turned and flew away.

"Nyaaa!" The Shiny Skitty looked down at the boy and the Orb in his hands. It had decided that the boys head was now quite comfortable.

"I'm sorry for chasing you, Skitty. But I've never seen a Shiny pokemon before." Quartz explained.

"Nya." The Skitty purred as Quartz put the Jade Orb in his backpack and he held the Skitty in front of him.

"Skitty, I don't really have a pokemon just yet. Will you be my first pokemon?" The boy asked.

"Nya! Nya!" The Skitty nuzled up to him and licked his face happily.

"That's great!" Quartz said. "Listen, can I give you a nickname?"

"Nyaaa..." Skitty nuzzled into his chest calmly.

"Okay...can I call you...Sky?" Quartz asked.

"Meooorw!" Sky purred at its new name.

"Yay! Sky! I hope we'll be best friends forever and ever!" Quartz cheered.

"Meorw!" Sky mewed as she nuzzled against Quartz's face.

...

So yes, that is how it happened, with a child, an orb, and a Shiny Skitty named Sky.

These events would shape Quartz's destiny years from the time, when he starts his journey with Sky and a girl with a Torchic and Aron.

_Quartz, Male, Age: 8._

_Team: Sky (Skitty), Female, Level 7, A Shiny Skitty who shares a bond with its trainer unlike any other..., Moves: Unknown._

**And so the first chapter is done! Sorry it's so short, the ne4xt chapter will be longer, I promise! Also, if your wondering about OC's, check the first chapter.**

**Say what you thought in a review! And in case you can't tell. Mangaverse won 5-2, yay! This story will follow Quartz in the Ruby-Sapphire chapter, how will he affect the story? Well, I write it so I know, but you guys should stick around...please!**

**Thank you for reading! Promise Chapter 2 will be longer!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Beginning II

The room is completely dark, nothing can be seen.

Suddenly, a spotlight flashes on, revealing a large, jet black Grand Piano.

Footsteps can be heard, as a 13 year old boy walked up to the piano. His dark brown hair styled in a way that made him look like Factory Head Thorton of the Sinnoh Elite Four, his blue eyes add to this fact. He was wearing a crisp black tuxedo with a red tie, and matching jeans, the tuxedo was twin-tailed, and worn over another crisp shirt, this one white.

He walked over to the piano and sat down, carefully lifting the cover. Delicately playing a few notes, the resounding echo revealing an empty room, he started playing the first battle theme **(You know what I'm talking about) **as a warm up, letting the music shatter the peaceful tranquility of the room.

A Shiny Skitty then ran out and jumped on top of the piano. "Nya?" She asked her trainer.

The boy, still playing, nodded with a smile. "Sky, please use Sing."

Sky nodded and began singing in time with his playing, the multicoloured music notes floating around the trainer and his pokemon. The music slowly picking up speed as the notes circled them faster and faster, until with a final resounding smash, the notes burst in a rainbow like light.

He then stood up and bowed in time with his pokemon to the imaginary audience, walking off.

As soon as he was off the boy heaved a sigh of relief. "Alright! Way to go, Sky! You were great out there!"

"Nya!" Sky leaped onto his shoulder and licked his face.

"Okay, okay." Quartz laughed. "I reckon our Hoenn Symphony is ready music wise."

I suppose your confused, allow me to explain. After the incident at the Mossdeep Space Centre, Quartz and Sky where sent back to Littleroot Town, where he was to be monitored by a nice professor known as Professor Berlitz. Over the years she had gathered some...interesting information.

Because of this strict monitoring process, Quartz had not left the tiny town of Littleroot for five years. So he took up music along with Sky, and had planned to create a piece known as 'Hoenn Symphony', more for himself then anyone else.

He threw his tuxedo over his head, the whole piece, as it was one of his 'inventions'. "Nya?" Sky constantly asked about it.

Quartz rolled his eyes. "Because, Sky. REAL tuxedoes are too tough to get on." He folded up the Instant-Tux and hung it over one of the chairs. Quartz's regular attire consisted of a gold black jacket with luminous yellow lines, and blue trousers with black and dark blue sneakers. "Right then, I'd better file a report to Professor Berlitz." He gathered a large group of papers and filed them into an envelope, walking outside and posting it in Pelipper Postage.

He then walked back in and sat down with a heavy sigh. "Nya?" Sky asked as she climbed onto his lap.

The boy smiled and petted his pokemon, who purred in content. His mother was currently going to Oldale for groceries, but he was used to it after five years, the seclusion. "I'm fine, Sky, just bored...again."

Sky then leapt up. "Merow!" She cried as she let loose an Ice Beam on his face, freezing his head.

"Ahhh! COLD! Very, very COLD!" Quartz yelled, running around and smashing his face on the wall until all the ice was shattered. He turned to his pokemon. "I hate it when you do that."

Sky giggled mischievously. Something else that Quartz had done during these five years was get into move tutoring, he was surprisingly very good at it. He had managed to give Sky a moveset of Sing, Ice Beam, Water Pulse and Thunderbolt. Of course, those were just some of the moves, he was putting them in rotation, and Sky followed it every step of the way. She was truly a brilliant pupil, a pupil that scratched all the furniture and layed on top of your face to sleep, but a pupil nonetheless.

Quartz shook the ice out of his hair, frowning at his pokemon. "Don't make me get the squirtle gun." The kitten pokemons eyes widened in fear at the mention of water, puffing her cheeks out to show her displeasure. Quartz chuckled at his trump card, deciding to change the subject. "Hey, Sky? When do you think Sapphire's gonna be back?"

The Skitty shrugged. For the past five years the only friend Quartz and Skitty had was Sapphire, Toro and Dono. Toro the Torchic and Dono the Aron were Sky's main sparring partners. But due to Sky's advanced moveset, she won most of the time, which she would always get smug about.

Sapphire was the best human friend Quartz could have in his opinion. She was funny, kind, and packs a punch hard enough to make an Ursaring tremble. She was currently away doing research for her father, Professor Birch, who was also a very kind man.

But there's always a problem. And that problem came in the form of Quartz and Sapphire's new neighbor, Ruby.

Quartz had only met Ruby once, but in his opinion, he was a complete jerk. When he went over to introduce himself, Sky and his Skitty Coco had gotten into a fight, and he had the nerve to say it was Sky who started it!

Quartz immediantely began skipping around the room. "Hey Sky, see if you can tell who I am: 'Oh my gosh, battling is so barbaric! Pokemon have to be cute, your Skitty's all scruffy, bleh, bleh BLEEEH!'" He dilebarately had switched to a high pitcvhed voice.

"Nyaaaa!" Sky laughed at the impression as Quartz began pulling funny faces to imitate his new neighbour, who had run off a bit earlier. Here's hoping he was gone forever.

Soon though, Quartz sighed. "I'm bored, you wanna go and see the Professor, Sky?"

"Nya!" Sky agreed as she jumped onto Quartz's shoulder, the two of them walking out together. It wasn't a long walk to the Professor's laboratory, where he was once again buried in work.

"Hey, Professor!" Quartz greeted him as he entered the room.

Birch looked up and smiled. "Hello Quartz, how is your practicing going?"

"Very well thanks, we managed to get the notes just right this time."

"That's good." Birch said with a nod. "Oh, by the way, Sapphire arrived back a little while ago, she's a little busy, but I'm sure you can see her."

A large grin instantly set itself on the boys face. "She's back!? Thanks Professor!" Quartz then closed the door and did a short jog to Sapphire's house, stopping and knocking on the door.

A girl with brown hair, a lithe build, blue eyes and sharp canines answered the door. What caught Quartz's attention was the clothes she was wearing. She had on a red and black shirt with what looked like a white skirt and black leggings, and a red bandanna with a white Poke-Ball on it.

Sapphire smiled at Quartz. "Hey Quartz! Whatcha doing?"

"I'm great, thanks Sapphire! Um...I don't mean to pry but...what are you wearing?"

Sapphire looked down at her new clothes with a mixture of discomfort and admiration. "That guy, Ruby gave them to me."

Quartz raised an eyebrow. Sapphire had left before Ruby had arrived, had they met at some point?

Sapphire gestured for Quartz to come in, where Toro and Dono happily greeted Sky, the three friends happily playing tag.

Quartz sat down as Sapphire stuffed more things into her new bag. "Listen, Quartz. I've got something to tell you." She wouldn't look at him as she kept stuffing things into her bag.

"What is it?" Quartz asked.

Sapphire turned to him with a heavy sigh. "I'm planning to go on a journey to get all the Gym Badges."

Quartz's eyes widened, Sapphire was leaving? "Your going on a journey? B-But why?"

Sapphire zipped up her bag as Sky looked sadly at Toro and Dono, who were equally upset. "Listen, there's this ungrateful brat named Ruby-"

"I've met the jerk." Quartz confirmed.

"Well, the jerk and I made a bet, that whoever got all the Gym Badges or Contest Ribbons first wins, to see which is better." A fierce fire burned in Sapphire's eyes. "It's an 80 day challenge, and I am NOT going to lose to that stuck-up frilly little bitch!"

Quartz widened his eyes again, both of them used to swearing. "80 days? Isn't that on your birthday?"

Sapphire nodded. "It'll be the perfect birthday present watching him lose." She smirked as she recalled Toro and Dono. She then turned to Quartz with a sad look. "I'm telling you this 'cause your my friend Quartz, and I didn't want you to be upset." She then offered a hand. "Why don't you come with me? We can travel together!"

Quartz looked at her gesture sadly. "Sapphire...I do, I really want to. But...Professor Berlitz says I need to stay. And she's been really kind to me, plus, what would my mum say?"

Sapphire looked at him sadly. "I understand..." She stood up. "Take care, Quartz. We're still friends, yeah?"

Quartz smiled sadly. "Yeah..." And with that, Sapphire walked out the door.

Sky walked over to her trainer. "Nya?" She asked, sadly.

Quartz picked up his pokemon and walked out the door watching Sapphire leave. Quartz looked at her retreating form and frowned. "...I am REALLY stupid." He said to himself as he ran back into his house.

He instantly grabbed his backpack, checking inside for the Jade Orb, which, thankfully, was still there. "Nya?" Sky asked as Quartz threw on his precious cargo.

"Sky, we're running away." Quartz said plainly as he hurriedly scribbled a note for his mother.

"MREOW!?" Sky yelled as he finished the note and picked her up.

"Look Sky, we've been stuck here for FIVE. YEARS. We can't just sit here as our only friend leaves as well! Let's...um...regret our choices and face the consequences later." Quartz said.

"Nya..." Sky said with a half-lidded look.

Suddenly the two heard the the sound of a door opening.

"Crud! Mum's home! We've gotta go NOW!" The duo leapt out of the window, right into a thorn bush. "OW! AAAAGGGGH! WHY DO WE HAVE THIS HERE!?"

Sky giggled as she had leaped away from the bush in time. Quartz glared at his pokemon as he picked spiky leaves off of his body. "I seriously wonder if you have any concern for me."

Sky smirked at her trainer as the two ran to the dge of town, before looking at each other. "Ready?" Sky nodded in reply. "Alright, here we go!" And so the two ran down the path.

Soon they saw a familiar girl on the path. "Sapphire! Wait up! Please!"

She turned around with a shocked expression. "Quartz?" She said in disbelief as the boy collapsed at her feet.

"I...hate...running." He wheezed as Sky facetailed.

"Quartz, what are you doing? Don't you have to stay?" Sapphire asked.

Quartz stood up and brushed himself down. "Yeah, but your my friend, and I'm not gonna just stay there forever." He held out his hand. "Can I still accept your offer?"

Sapphire smiled, shaking his hand. "Of course! Let's go!" She then forcefully pulled him and Sky along.

"Sapphire! Your gonna rip my arm off!" Quartz screamed as he was pulled along like a Banette.

_Meanwhile_

A woman with long brown hair set the groceris down on the counter. "Quartz! Sky! I've got dinner!"

No reply. "Quartz? Sky? Are you practising?" She walked upstairs and checked in Quartz's room, the only thing she could find was a small letter.

'What's this?' She thought to herself as she opened the letter, reading it slowly and carefully. When she had finished she placed a hand to her mouth. "Oh my god...Quartz!" She instantly ran to her video phone, fishing the number out of her bag as she hurriedly typed it in.

A woman with a set, yet soft expression wearing a lab coat answered. "Oh, hello there Michelle, is anything wrong with Quartz?"

"Professor Berlitz! You have to help! Quartz and Sky have run away with Sapphire to take the Gym Challenge!" Quartz's mother almost screamed.

Professor Berlitz's normally set expression turned into one of slight panic. "W-What? Are you sure?"

"He left a note!" Michelle yelled as she held it out like incriminating evidence.

Professor Berlitz covered her mouth. "Oh god...Michelle! You have to get Quartz back immediately!"

"W-Will he be okay?" Michelle asked.

The professor sighed to herself, knowing she had to say something. "Michelle, you must know. Your son...is incredibly dangerous!"

_Quartz, Age: 13, Number of Badges: 0_

_Team: Sky (Skitty), Female, Level 11, A Shiny Skitty who shares a bond with its trainer unlike any other..., Moves: Sing, Ice Beam, Water Pulse, Thunderbolt.  
_

**And so this is chapter 2! Hopefully you've learned a bit more about Quartz and suspense is built! Say what you thought in a review. By the way, OC lines are CLOSED! Told you it would be short, and all females, woah.  
**

**Anyway, thank you for reading! See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: VS Treecko 

"That sick pervert!"

"I know! Urgh I just hate him so much!"

Quartz, Sapphire and Sky had been travelling for about a day now (78 days left) and they had stopped to have lunch with their pokemon out. Somehow they had gotten into a discussion about Ruby's clothes for Sapphire, and that he MUST have taken her measurements.

"I mean, who does that!?" Sapphire yelled, seething.

"That Ruby is one twisted guy." Quartz said whilst shaking his head.

"That's another reason I can't lose to him! He's such a sicko jerk and, and, and..." Her face was turning red from anger, the pokemon slowly backing away.

Knowing he had to act fast, Quartz rummaged around in his bag until he pulled out a small, folded up piano, which he unfolded and placed on the ground. "Perhaps madame would care to listen to the 'Hoenn Symphony' piece?"

A now much calmer Sapphire playfully punched the Factory Head look-alike, she hated it when he called her 'madame'. "Okay, just don't put on the tuxedo."

Quartz nodded as he kneeled by the small piano, as he and Sky played their piece. Sapphire and her pokemon listened with smiles on their faces, they were one of the few members to actually hear the boys piece. As Quartz finished up the small audience gave a round of applause. "Hey! You finally got all the notes right!" Sapphire cheered.

Quartz smirked as he folded the piano back up. "Thanks for noticing."

"Torchic!"

"Aron!"

Toro and Rono began dancing around with Sky because of the performance, they especially liked the music.

Sapphire then perked up. "Oh yeah! Quartz! I've got something to give you!" She then shifted through her bag as Quartz raised an eyebrow. She finally came back up holding a small red device.

"What is it?" Quartz asked as he took it.

"It's called a Pokedex, it has information on almost every pokemon in the world!" Sapphire cheered. "I have one as well, but dad gave me that one as a backup, and I want you to have it."

Quartz smiled. "Really? Thanks Sapphire."

She smiled back. "Don't mention it."

The duo were about to start their vine swinging method of travel (Much to Quartz's dismay) When Sky's ears perked up. "Nyaaa!" She informed her trainer.

"What's wrong, Sky?" The young teen asked, to which Sky gestured for them to be silent. So the trainers and their pokemon turned their ears to the wind.

It was music. Calm yet almost silky, spread across the area like butter.

"Wow, it's so peaceful." Quartz sighed. "Let's see what's causing it!"

"But let's do it quickly! We're losing time!" Sapphire informed them as the two began searching.

Eventually they came to a tree where the noise was coming from. A Treecko was sitting on the lowest branch, playing a leaf whistle.

"A Treecko!?" Sapphire yelled quietly. "You don't ever see them in the wild EVER! This one must be pretty careless."

Quartz silently took out his Pokedex, which lit up with a picture of the pokemon and its information. He nodded. "Okay then! I'm gonna catch that Treecko!"

Sapphire stepped forward. "Oh no you don't! I'm gonna catch that Treecko!"

"Says who!?"

"Says me!"

As the companions butted their heads like Tauros, the Treecko looked down at them distastefully, getting ready to leap away.

"MEROW!" Sky gave both trainers a good Doubleslap to get their attention.

"OWWW! Don't DO that!" Quartz complained. "But you've made your point, stop it with Ice Beam!"

Sky opened her mouth and fired blue bolts at the Wood Gecko, freezing its tail to the tree so that it could not escape.

"Toro! Use Ember!" Sapphire called, making the little chick blow out a small fireball at the pokemon, knocking it out of the tree.

"TreeCKO!" The pokemon yelled, looking VERY pissed. It cut past both of it's opponents at the speed of sound, slicing them with its Quick Attack.

"Sky! Use Doubleslap!"

"Nya!" The kitten went to slap Treecko with its tail, who countered it with a swipe of its own tail, a Pound attack. However it wasn't expecting a second swipe as it was knocked back.

"Use Peck, Toro!" The pokemon stabbed the Treecko with its sharp beak, making it fall to the ground, too injured to move.

"Okay! This is it!" Both trainers yelled as they simultaneously pulled out a Poke-Ball and threw it forward.

There was a puff of smoke as Treecko was captured, Quartz and Sapphire holding their breaths as it cleared. When it did, the Treecko was trapped in the left Poke-Ball, which meant...

"Yes, I caught it!" Sapphire cheered.

"Oh man..." Quartz sighed as Sky walked back over in disappointment. "Thanks anyway, Sky."

Sapphire picked up the Poke-Ball and looked in. "Hey there! It's nice to meet ya! I'm Sapphire!" The Treecko snorted in its Poke-Ball and turned away, making Sapphire frown. "Well, looks like you need some time to warm up to us, I won't give you a nickname JUST yet." She pocketed her new pokemon and turned to Quartz. "Sorry Quartz, better luck next time."

Quartz smiled in a defeated manner. "Yep, you got me fair and square."

_The Next Day...77 days left._

The next day the two were practically in Petalburg and going to Route 104. However Sapphire's new Treecko was still refusing to listen to her.

"C'mon, Treecko, what's the matter?" She asked Treecko, to which he just turned away. Sapphire huffed, he was one stubborn pokemon.

Meanwhile Quartz was re-teaching Sky Thunderbolt to replace Doubleslap, it was actually incredibly easy to do so. After five years of it Sky's moveset was able to stretch and change as freely as a Ditto. "Okay, Sky, that's great! How about a little practice?"

"Nya!" Sky agreed as Quartz got out his piano, the two doing a few musical warm-ups.

Only a few footsteps away, Treecko turned towards the music and started walking towards it. "Treecko?" Sapphire asked as she followed him.

When Treecko arrived Quartz turned to him. "Oh, hey Treecko! You wanna join us?"

Treecko nodded as he plucked a leaf from a nearby bush and used it to play a calming tune, to which Quartz and Sky followed along with. Sapphire just listened, impressed with how the three were working together.

"That was great! Thanks for joining us, Treecko!" Quartz smiled.

Treecko smirked. "Tree." He said, as a way of saying thanks.

Sapphire bent down to them. "Hey Quartz?"

Said boy looked up. "Yeah, Sapphire?"

"I think Treecko would be better off with you, he certainly seems happy."

"R-Really? Are you sure, Sapphire?"

The girl gave the boy a specific Poke-Ball. "Yep, I think it would be better for him."

Quartz smiled. "Thanks Sapphire, your a great friend. And it looks like your part of the team, Treecko! So can I give you a nickname?"

Treecko thought for a second, but finally nodded. "Great! So can I call you...Tro?" Once again he nodded. "Alright! Our new friend is Tro!"

"However!" Sapphire abruptly yelled, cutting their celebration short. "You've gotta battle me in a two-on-two single battle! That sounds fair, right?"

Quartz nodded with a smirk. "Very fair, let's do it!"

Soon the two trainers were standing on either side of a sandy area they called a battlefield. "Okay Tro, your up first!" Quartz told him.

"Treecko!" Tro nodded as he leapt onto the battlefield.

"Rono! Your MY first choice!" Sapphire yelled as she threw a Poke-Ball, which popped open to reveal her Aron. The two pokemon stared each other down.

"Ladies first." Quartz offered.

Sapphire gave him a mixture of a glare and a smirk. "Okay then. Rono, use Metal Claw!"

The Rock/Steel Type leapt forward with a glowing stubby arm.

"Confuse it with Quick Attack!"

Tro nodded and followed its new trainers command, zipping around the little pokemon to disorientate it. "Now use Absorb!" The gecko latched onto Rono's back and started draining its energy, though it didn't look like it was doing much.

"Throw it off and use Metal Claw!" On Sapphire's command Rono flipped Tro off and slashed it with a glowing arm, easily knocking it back.

Quartz gritted his teeth, Rono was a lot higher level then Tro, and had the advantage, he would have to end this quick. "Use Pound!"

"Iron Defense!" Rono's body glowed white on Sapphire's call, making Tro's attack bounce off of it uselessly.

"Not good..." Quartz mumbled to himself, none of Tro's attacks were having any effect! Then suddenly he had an idea. "Tro! Swing your arm at Rono, and put all your strength in your forearm!"

"Tree?" Tro looked at its trainer with a raised eyebrow.

"Just trust me!" Quartz pleaded, to which Tro nodded. The grass type leapt forward and struck the Aron with a hard chop, only for it to clutch its arm in pain afterwards.

"Metal Claw again!" Rono threw Tro back again, now the starter was breathing in short breaths, showing its fatigue.

Quartz's mind raced with what could have gone wrong. Tro obviously had used all of his strength in that chop, so why hadn't it turned into a proper attack. He then had another idea. "We need more momentum! Climb up a tree, Tro!"

Tro latched onto a nearby tree and climbed to the top, glaring down at Rono. "Now! Attack just like before!" The wood gecko leapt off and towards Rono with sharp speed.

"Dodge, Rono!" Sapphire panicked, but the little guy was not as fast as Tro, and Tro hit it with its fist, which turned into a devastating Brick Break! Rono was knocked out immediately from the double-effective attack.

"Yes! You did it, Tro! You learned Brick Break!" Quartz cheered as the pokemon looked at its own fist in slight wonder.

To say Sapphire had been impressed as she returned Rono would be an understatement. He had taught a pokemon that minutes ago wasn't even his such a powerful move, in the middle of battle no less! She knew her friend had become good at move tutoring, but this good?

She grabbed her other Poke-Ball. "Okay Toro! I know you can do it!"

"Torchic!" The pokemon cheered as it was released, the two starters analysing their opponents.

"Tro! Use Pound!"

"Toro! Use Ember!"

As Tro leapt forward with its tail, Toro engulfed it in a small fireball, instantly knocking him out. Sapphire smirked. "Looks like it's one all!"

Quartz returned Tro. "Thanks Tro, you were awesome out there." He then turned to the pokemon beside his fett. "It's up to you, Sky!"

"Nya!" Sky nodded as she ran forward, the two females then got ready for another battle.

"Use Ember, Toro!"

"Counter with Water Pulse, Sky!"

The small fireball was no match for the orb of water shot out of Sky's mouth, the Torchic was washed away in a small wave.

"Tor..." Toro said in pain.

"Don't give up, Toro! I know you can do it!" Sapphire encouraged her.

The little pokemon managed to get up with fierce determination. "ToooorCHIIIIIC!" Suddenly a powerful stream of flames were released from Toro's mouth, throwing Sky back in a wave of fire.

"Oh no! Sky! Are you okay!?" Quartz asked his friend in a panic.

"Toro! You just used Flamethrower! Well done!" Sapphire praised her starter.

"Torchic!" Toro smiled at her trainer.

Sky stood up with a pout. "Nya!" She said in an annoyed tone.

"Toro! Peck!" The Torchic leapt towards Sky and repeatedly pecked her with its sharp beak.

"Nyaaa!" Sky called in a panic as she tried to use her tail as a shield.

"S-Sky!" Quartz yelled, searching his brain for a possible solution. He then gasped when he saw Toro was still wet from the Water Pulse! "Sky! Thunderbolt!"

"NYAAAA!" Sky complied, shocking the drenched fire-type with a powerful bolt of lightning, dealing a lot more damage as Toro was knocked out.

"Yes! We win!"

"Nya!" Sky cheered as she jumped into her trainers arms and licked his face.

Sapphire cradled Toro in her arms. "Are you okay, Toro?"

"Torchic..." The starter was disappointed it lost.

"Don't be upset, you were incredible." Sapphire assured her.

Quartz walked over. "Sorry Sapphire, was that a bit much?"

Sapphire shook her head as she stood up. "Both of them will be fine once we get to the Petalburg Pokemon Center."

"Good point, Tro needs to heal as well." Quartz agreed as they walked on.

_Soon _

"Here you go, you two. Your pokemon are completely recovered!" The nurse handed their Poke-Balls back to them, the team members grinning at their trainers in their red capsules. Sky was also pushed out on a stroller as she re-placed herself on Quartz's head.

"Thank you so much, Nurse Joy!" The two trainers thanked her as they walked out.

"Well, Quartz, I admit you beat me. But you won't be so lucky next time." Sapphire smirked.

"Sure! Let's get a bit stronger first though." Quartz agreed as all the pokemon smiled at each other from their Poke-Balls.

"Now, Route 104 and our first Gym, here we come!" Sapphire cheered as the two trainers marched on, unfortunately, they ran into a bit of trouble.

_Quartz, Number of Badges: 0_

_Team: Sky (Skitty), Female, Level 15, Hasty Nature, A Shiny Skitty who shares a bond with its trainer unlike any other..., Moves: Sing, Ice Beam, Water Pulse, Thunderbolt._

_Tro (Treecko), Male, Level 14, Adamant nature, A level-headed Treecko who is tough and calm in any situation, Moves: Pound, Quick Attack, Absorb, Brick Break_

**And it's another chapter! I'm really enjoying writing this story, so I hope you enjoy reading it! Those of you who've read the manga know the trouble Sapphire gets into, and I'll be introducing OC's soon! Yay!**

**By the way, Quartz DOES have a nicknaming habit, first one to get it gets a virtual cookie! And with that, I bid you readers adieu.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: VS. Ludicolo

"Miss! Please wait until someone arrives!"

"By then it'll be too late!"

Quartz turned away and tried to seem as unconnected as possible with Sapphire, who at that point in time, was standing on top of a fountain and physically tearing the metal top off.

As the duo had been set to leave they had heard about a pokemon that had become trapped in the fountain. Sapphire, wasting no time, had immediantely got into action with her and Rono tearing the top of the fountain off with her gloved hands.

It was noble, no doubt about that, but embarrassing for Quartz. Five years of isolation had left him constantly red-faced under large forms of attention. And a young girl ripping a fountain apart definitely caught a lot of attention.

"Anyway, I can roughly guess where it is now..." Sapphire said as Rono ate through the metal.

"But this is too big a favor!" The pokemons owner, a man yelled.

"WHAT FAVOR!? I'M DOING THIS FOR THE POKEMON!" Sapphire shouted back.

Quartz and Sky couldn't help but smile, if there was one thing you need to know about Sapphire, it was that she cared about pokemon.

Suddenly the top of the fountain exploded, and Sapphire triumphantly held an unconscious Castform above her head. "Castform!" It's owner cried happily.

Sapphire waded through the water. "I just had to sniff out the place that smelled like you."

"...Smell?" He said in a confused tone.

Quartz chuckled. Sapphire's sight, smell and hearing had been raised to superhuman levels after constantly living among and acting like a pokemon. Toro was warming the freezing cold Castform up with a small flame as Rono continued to happily eat the iron as a large snack.

Quartz turned to the girl he had been talking to. "So that man really owns the Devon Corporation?"

The girl in question was 16, with pale skin and amber eyes. She was rather tall for her age at 5'7, and pretty well-developed, her black hair was swept to the side by several clips. On the left side her bangs were longer to frame her face, and the rest of her hair was pulled into a high ponytail that reached her mid-back. She wore a dark orange tanktop with a black long-sleeved half-jacket over it, with a pleated white skirt that had a black jagged design on the side of it. She wore black sneakers with an orange stripe on them as well.

Standing next to her was a mute boy with scruffy black hair, a black shirt and red shorts.

The girl looked at Quartz. "Yeah, he's Mr Stone, and he's pretty big in this region."

Quartz looked at her, or more rather, her figure. "Well, I don't get out much."

She feigned uninterest with a sly smirk to herself. "So, she's your friend then?" Quartz nodded. "And, do you two know Hoenn well?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I guess so."

'Bingo.' She thought to herself as she held out her hand. "I'm Kirie Haan! It's nice to meet you."

Quartz shook it with a slight blush. "I'm Quartz, and this is Sky. It's very nice to meet you."

Sky glared at Kirie and hissed when she reached a hand out to pet her. "Sky! Be nice!" Quartz said.

The Skitty continued to glare. She didn't like this girl, she could smell the deceit on her, Sky knew she was just using her trainer for her own ends. And she knew there was something off about that boy next to her as well, he stank of pokemon, she thought the two liars were perfect for each other as she raised her hackles at them.

Sapphire was staring into a TV camera with a confused look. "So this is television? It's so different from where I live, Quartz was right about it being weird. Apologies, But I don't really like television." She then jumped on top of the cameramans head and over to Quartz, seizing his wrist. "C'mon, Quartz! Let's go!" She began dragging him (And Sky) along with her.

"Hey! Wait up a second!" Kirie yelled as she gave chase, followed by the boy.

Sapphire leaped on top of a lamppost with an impressive jump, Toro on her head and Rono on her shoulder, luckily she had left Quartz on the ground. "Hey Quartz! Look what I got!" She cheered as she showed him an impressive collection of berries.

"Wow! Those look great Sapphire!" Quartz complimented her.

She nodded. "Yep! Now we don't have to go back to that Pokemon Centre anymore!"

Quartz facepalmed. During the time he had first met her he had explained modern technology to her, Pokemon Centre's included. But she was as stubborn as a Piplup when it came to the belief that nature was best.

"Um, hello?" Both trainers turned to Kirie. "It's nice to meet you, Sapphire. I'm Kirie. Kirie Haan."

Sapphire waved from on top of the lamppost. "Hey there! Good to meet you to-" She suddenly stopped as she started sniffing the air, she then jumped off of the lamppost and began sniffing the mute boy.

"Uhhh...what are you doing?" Kirie asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sapphire turned to Kirie. "Your friend smells like a pokemon."

"He is? Which one?" Quartz asked, knowing that Sapphire's nose was never wrong. Sky meanwhile looked at Kirie smugly, knowing she'd been found out.

"I don't know, it doesn't smell of any Hoenn region pokemon." Sapphire explained.

Kirie sighed. "Res, looks like they've found you out, might as well show yourself."

The boy nodded, and then suddenly he jumped into the air and spun around in a purple/pink light, before landing on the ground as a Zorua, chuckling mischievously.

"A Zorua." Quartz nodded.

Both Sapphire and Kirie turned to him. "How do you know that?" They both asked.

The only male human of the trio shrugged. "I've studied about pokemon and moves from other regions as well." He explained.

Sapphire meanwhile picked Res up. "A pokemon from a different region, no wonder you smell kinda funny." She then began sniffing the Zorua's butt.

Kirie stared on in almost horror as Quartz lightly chuckled to himself. "Wow! He seems pretty healthy!" Sapphire beamed as she let him down.

Kirie seized Res as he ran to her. "Why did you do that!?" Was all she could ask.

Sapphire shrugged. "I can tell how healthy a pokemon is just by sniffing them." She explained.

Kirie just stared at her in a stunned silence. She was beginning to reconsider her choice of these two, she was just looking for somebody to take her to the nearest contest hall! Not some weirdo butt-sniffing girl!

Quartz meanwhile, had been checking her out (Despite Sky's constant hissing.) and found three other Poke-Balls around her waist. Looking at them Quartz found a Surskit, Gible and Ducklett staring back at her. "That's a pretty select team." He noted.

Kirie looked down at him staring. "Yeah, well, I still need one more if I'm going to compete in the Hoenn regions contests."

Sapphire frowned at this. "Contests?"

"Yeah! I'm using Res for Coolness, Soul my Surskit for Smartness, Spirit my Gible for Toughness, and Manna my Ducklett for Cuteness. I need one more for Beauty." She then got a sparkly look in her eye. "But to be honest, ALL pokemon can be beautiful, they can shine in so many ways..." She sighed dreamily along with Res.

Sapphire gave the other girl a half-lidded look. "Uh-huh...Quartz can I talk to you for a second?" She said as she dragged him out of Kirie's earshot. "I say we ditch her." She whispered.

"Nya!" Sky mewed happily, agreeing with her wholeheartedly.

"What!? Just because she likes Contests!?" Quartz asked.

"Yes!" Sapphire argued. "And let's face it, the only reason you want her to stick around is because you think she's hot."

Quartz blushed slightly. "That's not true!"

"Give five other reasons."

"..."

"I thought so, she's GOING!"

As Quartz and Sapphire walked back over with Toro, Dono, and a very happy Sky, Mr. Stone walked up to them. "I just wanted to say thank you for saving my Castform again, are you from this village?"

"No to be honest." Sapphire replied with a smile. "I'm on my way to challenge the Gym Leaders. My name is Sapphire, and this is my friend, Quartz."

"It's nice to meet you sir." Quartz said as he shook his hand. Kirie had noted she'd been left out, and secretly glared at Sapphire, yep, she was prank target number one.

"I just want you to know, my name is Stone!" Mr, Stone continued. "I was wondering if you'd be willing to accompany me to the next town?"

Sapphire suddenly began sniffing the air, before getting on all fours and growling slightly. "What's wrong, Sapphire?" Quartz asked his friend.

"There's something else in that fountain..." She almost whispered.

All four turned to the fountain just as a Sharpedo, a Carvanha and a Lombre leaped out!

"Toro! Rono!" Sapphire called to them as they charged and attacked the Sharpedo and the Carvanha. But the Lombre leaped overhead and hit Mr. Stone with a Fury Swipes before stealing something from his pocket!

"Res! Use Bite!" Kirie called as the Zorua latched onto the pokemons lilypad hat with its teeth. The Lombre cringed in pain but managed to throw the Dark type off, retreating with the Sharpedo and Carvanha.

"Oh no you don't! Sky! Use Thunderbolt!" With a loud 'Nya!' Sky zapped the two shark pokemon with a big bolt of electricity, knocking them out instantly, but the Lombre was still running.

"Are you okay!?" Sapphire asked the president of Devon, who could only groan in reply. Sapphire with impressive strength picked up Mr. Stone on her back. "Hang on tight, we're going after them!" Sapphire shouted as she and her pokemon ran after them.

"Tro! Follow that Lombre!" Quartz called as his Treecko popped out of its Poke-Ball.

"Treecko!" He cried as he followed it easily with his impressive speed.

Kirie and Res, seeing no alternative, followed as well, along with the news reporter and cameraman

As they ran on, the news reporter and Sapphire talked about how it was a planned attack. "How can you be so sure?" Kirie and the cameraman asked.

"They all had the same markings on them!" Sapphire explained.

"Markings!? You saw them within a split second!?" The news reporter yelled in shock. Eventually they saw Tro still in hot pursuit of the Lombre. "Look! They're going into Petalburg Forest! Also known as the Lost Woods!" The news reporter added.

As Tro and the Lombre disappeared into the canopy the group slowed down. "Lost Woods? What do you mean?" Kirie asked.

"They say that if you go in, you'll never find your way out again!" The news reporter said, which sent Kirie into a slight panic as well. The news reporter turned to Sapphire. "And don't you think it's dangerous to bring an injured man into the woods!?"

"Shhh!" Sapphire said, placing a finger to her lips. "I can hear them." She listened for a moment before smirking. "My Papa is a Pokemon Researcher, who spends lots of time in the forests, seas and mountains. And I was brought up surrounded by Mother Nature! That's why I'm more energetic here then in the deep forest!" She declared pointing at a bush. "Toro!" On her trainers call the Torchic shot a Flamethrower at the bush, burning it away.

Kirie gasped. "There was a hole in the bush!"

The bush burned away to reveal three figures all wearing striped uniforms and blue bandannas with a familiar symbol on them. One was male and presumably bald with a nasty look. Another was a female with large poofy orange hair, and the third was a burly man with a confident smirk. "This pokemon move can create small spaces out of rocks or in woods, it's called Hidden Power!" The bald one declared. "But you really surprised me girl, once at the fountain and now again..."

"I'm not here to hear your praises!" Sapphire declared angrily. "So you were the ones using pokemon to steal!"

The burly one glared at Quartz. "Hey! There's the kid with the Shiny that did a number on our pokemon!" He and Baldy held out a Poke-Ball each containing a burnt Sharpedo and Carvanha.

Quartz noticed something. "Sapphire! The Lombre's missing!"

No sooner had he said that then a cry of "Treecko!" came and the Lombre was thrown at the bandits' feet, covered in bruises. Tro leaped out of the bush covered in an equal amount of bruises, but a confident smirk.

"I know." Sapphire said with a wink. "But I could tell Tro had that one."

Tro walked over to Quartz panting heavily. "Awesome job, Tro!" he praised him.

The female member gritted her teeth. "Looks like I'll have to get a bit desperate." She mumbled as she pulled out...a Water Stone! Lombre began glowing from the effects.

"Toro! Rono! Stop it!" Sapphire cried, but in a flash of bright light Lombre grew bigger, with more fur and a larger lilypad hat, and pinned the two down with its giant hands.

"Lombre has evolved into Ludicolo!" Kirie cried.

The woman smirked. "Your Torchic and Aron are weaker then you thought, didn't your pokemon touch Sharpedo and Carvanha?"

Quartz's eyes widened. "The Rough Skin Ability!"

"My, my, aren't you a clever boy." She smirked as Ludicolo shoved Toro and Rono into the water, threatening to drown them.

"Nyaaaaaa..." Sky began to charge up electricity.

"Stop, Sky!" Quartz yelled at his partner, to which she did. "If you use Thunderbolt or Ice Beam, you could hurt Toro and Rono as well! Use Doubleslap instead!"

"Res! Use Bite again!" Kirie called as well as both pokemon leaped forward.

"Use Water Gun!" The Ludicolo followed its masters command and blasted the two small pokemon back before they even came close!

"Damn it!" Quartz yelled.

"Res! Use Shadow Ball!"

"Zoooorua!" He cried as he shot a shadowy blob of darkness at it.

"Endure it." We all gasped as Ludicolo took the attack head on and emerged just fine!

"Face it kids, we've won this one." Burly sneered as Toro and Rono struggled to breath!

Suddenly Baldy picked up a communicator and began talking into it. Quartz heard the names 'Ark', 'Amber' and 'Angie', as well as 'Leader Archie' as he used this distraction to his advantage.

He looked at the ground, damp and soft, perfect for this method if training. "Tro! Dig into the ground." He whispered.

Tro nodded without a second thought and began shovelling the dirt away. "Use a rotating motion with more strength in your lower arm, like this." Quartz demonstrated, as Tro took the advice and burrowed underground. "Now, try and use your senses to dig under Ludicolo!" He whispered down the hole.

"What are you doing?" Kirie asked.

"Hey! Where'd that brats Treecko go!?" Burly yelled, but it was too late.

"Now come up full force!"

"TreeCKO!" Tro cried as it erupted from the ground underneath Ludicolo and hit it with a strong uppercut, a powerful Dig. Ludicolo was thrown back by the surprise attack and before it could recover Tro grabbed Toro and Dono and leaped back to its trainer.

"Way to go, Tro!" Quartz praised him as Sapohire held her dear pokemon tightly.

"That was something else!" The news reporter cried.

Just then we heard a cry and Mr. Stone's Castform floated over to us. It suddenly lit up the sky as it changed an orange colour with a different shaped head.

'It's that Castform that I saved...' Sapphire thought to herself. 'It's changed, is it trying to tell me something?' She then noticed that the tuft on Toro's head was glowing. "I know! Toro, use Flamethrower!"

"Tooooorchiiiic!" Toro cried as it breathed white hot powerful flames at Ludicolo. "What!?" Angie screamed as Ludicolo was knocked out from the intense fire. The gang took their chance and fled...

Eventually they came to Rustboro City, and they all collapsed with exhaustion. "Thank you! You all managed to save us!" The news reporter said.

"Actually, it was Castform who saved us." Sapphire said.

Quartz got out his Pokedex and looked up Castform. "Sapphire's right, Castform can control the weather, it must have heated up the temperature to increase Toro's fire type attacks."

"Torchic!" Toro thanked it by bowing repeatedly, Castform smiled at the thanks.

Suddenly they heard groaning. "He's waking up!" Kirie called as Mr. Stone sat up.

"Are you alright!?" The cameraman asked.

"Huff...the submarine component...huff...where is it?" He wheezed.

Quartz and Sapphire pressed their hands together prayer style. "We're sorry! We couldn't get it back!" They bowed in synch.

"Nya..." Sky's ears drooped in shame.

"I...see..." He said sadly.

"We're with the Hoenn Television Company, we'll report this incident immediantely!" The reporter told him.

"Ah...thanks..." He groaned before turning to the two. "Sapphire...Quartz...Can you do me...a favor?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. "You are challenging the Hoenn Gyms, correct? If you find a man named Steven...in Dewford Town...please pass this onto him." He handed the letter to Sapohire.

"You can count on us!" Sapphire nodded as Rono climbed onto her shoulder and Toro climbed onto her head.

"Don't worry Mr. Stone, we'll deliver it safe and sound!" Quartz assured him as he returned the weak and injured Tro and Sky climbed onto his shoulder. The duo then ran further into town, with Kirie and Res following them.

"Quartz..." Sapphire said.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been there..." Sapphire mumbled. "So we need to become stronger...in case we have to battle those bad guys again!"

Quartz nodded. "I know, and I know you can do it Sapphire! I know I need to get a lot stronger as well!" The two friends smiled at each other.

"Hey! Hold up!" Kirie called after them.

"GO AWAY ALREADY!" Sapphire yelled back at her.

"Sapphire! She did kinda help us!" Quartz argued.

Sapphire glared back at the girl then huffed. "Fine! Just keep her away from me!"

"Thank you!" Kirie cheered, before smirking. 'Well, looks like I finally got some idiots.' She thought to herself. 'They're oddballs for sure, but they'll be the ones paving the way to my contests!'

Sky meanwhile hissed back at her. The pokemon raised a paw to her eye and then pointed it at the girl, and they both knew what it meant: 'I'm watching you, bitch!'

Finally the trio and there pokemon arrived outside of a building with a badge on the front. "And the path..." Sapphire started.

"...To becoming stronger..." Quartz continued.

"...Begins now!" They both yelled as they grabbed the door handles.

_Quartz, Number of Badges: 0_

_Pokemon: Sky (Skitty), Female, Level 18, Hasty Nature, Moves: Sing, Ice Beam, Doubleslap, Thunderbolt._

_Tro (Treecko), Male, Level 14, Adamant Nature, Moves: Quick Attack, Absorb, Dig, Brick Break._

_Kirie Haan, Number of Ribbons: 0_

_Pokemon: Res (Zorua), Male, Level 10, Hasty Nature, Moves: Bite, Shadow Ball_

_Soul (Surskit), Female, Level 8, Timid Nature, Moves: Unknown_

_Spirit (Gible), Male, Level 10, Adamant Nature, Moves: Unknown._

_Manna (Ducklett), Female, Level 17, Timid Nature, Moves: Unknown. _

**New chapter! What did you think of it? Please say so in a review! And we've got our first OC! Kirie Haan from visceeraeffect! (Sorry if I pronounced that wrong).**

**Next time its the first gym! How will things go? You'll have to kep reading! Also, do you think that Quartz seems overpowered at this point? Feel free to speak your mind!**

**Until next time, sorry for spelling mistakes.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 6: VS. Nosepass

Quartz, Sky, Sapphire, Toro and Rono all threw open the double doors together. "HEY THERRRRRRRE!" Sapphire yelled. "WE'RE HERE TO CHALLENGE THE GYM LEADER! WHERE'S THE LEADER!?"

However the group was met with...a classroom?

"What the-? This is a Gym?" Quartz asked with Sky tilting her head in confusion.

"Gym's are supposed to be places for trainers to hone their skills by battling Gym Leaders, but there are so many tables and chairs here, is this not a Gym?" Sapphire thought aloud.

Suddenly the small group heard what sounded like a school bell, and suddenly a crowd of glasses wearing book carriers filed into the room and sat down. They then instantly started studying.

"Okay, is this a Gym or a school!?" Quartz asked dumbly.

Kirie walked outside and looked at the building. "Yep, it says 'Rustboro Gym' in big out front here."

Sapphire got out a hand drawn map. "This IS the Rustboro Gym, this map that that news reporter gave me says so! Did the leader of this Gym run away?"

"Of course not!" A female voice suddenly shouted as a door opened. "If your looking for the Gym Leader, here I am!" Out of the door walked a young woman with long brown hair, wearing what looked like a school uniform with pink leggings. "I'm the Gym Leader of Rustboro, who graduated from the best results from the Trainer School in this city. The name's Roxanne."

"So your the leader?" Sapphire said sprinting towards her. "Please accept my challenge!"

"Now everyone, please take a test paper." Roxanne said, handing out sheets, completely ignoring her.

"Is she a Gym Leader or a teacher?" Quartz asked Sky.

"Nya." She shrugged.

"Me and my friend Quartz are here to challenge you to a pokemon battle!" Sapphire yelled desperately. "If...if your giving lessons now, we can come back after the lesson! Where should I go for the battle? And where-" She was cut off as both her and Quartz were roughly grabbed and thrown into chairs.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Kirie yelled as she and a disguised Res were pushed to the back to wait.

"For questions, please remain at your desk and raise your hand." Roxanne said with a smile.

'What the hell is going on?' Quartz asked in his head.

"For you see, this test itself IS the Gym challenge!" Roxanne said as they were both given papers.

"EEEEEEEH!?" Both trainers yelled.

"NYAAAAAA!?" A certain shiny Skitty also yelled.

"A Gym where you have to write to win? That's new to me." Kirie said to herself.

"Many challengers come to battle me, but I can battle only so many at a time, so the highest scorer gets to battle me." Roxanne explained. "And...you may begin." Everyone flicked their papers open.

Quartz gripped his pencil. 'Well, I guess each Gym has their own rules...' He thought to himself as he opened his paper...wait...'This is easy!' He thought, speeding through it. 'What decreases when paralyzed? Speed! What happens when a pokemon is confused? It has a possibility of attacking itself! These are baby questions!'

He glanced over at Sapphire, who was squinting at the paper. She had never really been big on the whole reading thing.

Roxanne picked up on this though. "Feel free to ask if you cannot read the test questions."

And so, she asked a passerby what...most of the words said. 'She really can't read basic words?' Kirie thought to herself with a frown.

"Well, we'll mark the papers and hand them back shortly." Roxanne said, she then pointed at Sapphire. "And you!" The girl hid behind her desk in fear. "You'd better learn to read before you come again!"

"Hey!" Quartz yelled, making everyone in the room turn to him. "Shut up! She has way more knowledge then all of you combined!" Sky hissed to emphasise his point.

Roxanne frowned at him. "And why don't YOU try and keep your emotions in check?" She retorted sternly.

Suddenly the double doors burst open and a man carrying two papers came rushing in, whispering to Roxanne in a hurried tone.

"We've finished marking! And for the first time since I started this test, someone's scored full marks! And not one, but two people!" The Gym Leader declared happily. "And the trainers who scored full marks are-" She suddenly glared at the paper and scrunched her face up, as if she didn't want to admit who had done so well on her test. "Sapphire Birch and Quartz Yua...wait, Birch? Are you related to Professor Birch!?"

"Hehe, you know my papa?" Sapphire asked, rubbing the back of her head with a nervous smile. "As for the tests, I apart from the words, I knew all the answers!"

"Wow, SHE'S Professor Birch's daughter?" Kirie asked herself in an impressed tone.

Roxanne frowned deeply as she tried to supress her angered disbelief. "Err...I will now announce the top scorers...Sapphire and Quartz, that I accept BOTH your challenges!"

As soon as she said that the rest of the students gained depressed auras.

"Just like the test, the battle will take place here." Roxanne said, as suddenly the rows of tables moved apart to reveal a rocky battlefield. "Now then, which one of you will go first?"

"Sapphire, you go first, I'm gonna train up a bit more." Quartz told her.

She nodded. "Thanks, here." She dropped a few Oran Berries into his hand. "They're for Tro."

He nodded as he ran across th chairs and out the door with Sky on his shoulder, quickly followed by Kirie and Res.

They soon came to a clearing in town and Quartz released Tro, feeding him the Oran Berries the Treecko sprang up with renewed energy. "Okay Sky, Tro, let's limber up for our first Gym battle!" The trio then began doing basic exercises.

Kirie saw a good opportunity to train herself, so she released Soul, Spirit and Manna to practice their moves. She turned to him after a while. "Hey, your really psyched for this, aren't you?"

"Yeah!" Quartz nodded whilst Sky glared at her. "I've been stuck in my hometown for so long, this journey's going to be amazing!"

Kirie stopped and looked at him. "Stuck in your hometown? What do you mean?"

"Well, I haven't left my hometown for five years!" Quartz declared. "I was placed under a strict monitoring service which meant I couldn't leave, and to be honest, it's a pretty small town."

Kirie just stared at him. "But then, why are you travelling now?"

"I ran away." He stated plainly. "I needed to to get away." He turned to her. "So what about you? What's your past?"

Kirie gave him a half-lidded stare. "Don't you think that's a bit personal?"

"Okay then, I'll tell you some personal stuff about me! I'm an okay swimmer, I love chocolate, when I was little I would always put things up my nose-"

"Okay! Okay!" Kirie said frantically before sighing. She could just tell him a lie to get him to stop talking, but then he'd probably try and poke a bunch of flaws in it, might as well just give him a brief overview.

"Well...my parents were well known pokemon trainers, it had gone down the family for years. But I wanted to differentiate from that and become a Coordinator, obviously they didn't think too well of THAT, so I was forced to stay at home most of the time." She sat down and put her head in her hands. "I believe...that ALL pokemon can be beautiful, even the ugly ones in their own way. I want to make my team dazzle and shine and wow everybody, make them feel...proud, to call themselves pokemon."

"Every pokemon can be beautiful huh? I know someone who could take your advice..." Quartz frowned just thinking off Ruby.

Res jumped up on Kirie's lap with a yip as she petted him, might as well get the rest over and done with. "This silent boy always used to come and play with me, he was one of the only friends I had. He would always leave at the end and never talk, but I didn't let it bother me. It was only when I was about to start my journey when he revealed himself, to be honest, I wasn't surprised at all that he was a Zorua."

"Yeah, I had to go through some pretty crazy stuff to have Sky become my friend." Quartz nodded. Sky purred contently and nuzzled against his chest. "...Hey Kirie? Would you call me a friend?"

The question almost took her by surprise, but she answered. "Yeah, I guess so. The thing is, this whole worlds just one big competition. Whether it's the Pokemon League or the Grand Festival, only one can come out on top, so when that time comes...you can't really call anyone a friend, can you?"

"I don't believe that." Quartz replied. "It's true, only one can come out on top, but if you consider someone a friend when you compete against them, your bond only grows stronger and you gain more respect for each other and their pokemon."

Kirie stared at him, that was one way to look at it at least. "Now it's time for my Gym Battle!" Quartz cheered. "Are you coming, Kirie?"

She shrugged with a small smile. "Why not?"

The two trainers and their pokemon walked back to the Gym as Sapphire walked over to them. "Hey Quartz! Check it out!" She turned aroujd and showed him her waist bag, which had a Gym Badge stuck to it.

"I knew you could win, Sapphire!" Quartz cheered as Sky 'Meow'ed happily.

"Yeah, it wasn't easy though, her pokemons Magnet Pull ability made Rono struggle a lot.." Sapphire admitted.

Quartz's jaw dropped. Why? Two reasons. One, Rono had struggled even though it was a Steel-type. And two, Rono had struggled even though it was LEVEL 28!

"So then, Quartz." Roxanne called to him from across the battlefield. "Can you keep your emotions in check so we can battle properly?"

"Of course!" Quartz said, pullingout a Poke-Ball. "Your pokemons magnet strategy worked on Rono because it was a Steel-type! But it won't work against Tro!" He threw the Poke-Ball and the Treecko popped out.

"True, but Sapphire's told me to learn more from experience and not studying." She opened her book to reveal a hole in the pages, she plucked a Poke-Ball out of the hole. "I'll test that now! Nosepass!" The rock pokemon with the comical nose appeared. "This will be a one-on-one battle, agreed?"

"Agreed! Go get 'em, Tro!" Quartz cheered.

"Nyanyaaa!" Sky called to him.

"Treecko." Tro said with a smirk.

"We shall begin, Nosepass, use Rock Throw!" On its trainers command rocks started floating around Nosepass before being launched at Tro.

"Knock them away with Pound!" The wood gecko leaped into the air and smacked the rocks away with its tail. "Now latch onto Nosepass and use Absorb!" Tro sped forward with its impressive speed and stuck itself to Nosepass' giant nose, slowly draining its energy.

"Use Rock Slide and Harden!" More rocks levitated into the air, but this time they smashed against each other and rained down on the two pokemon as sharp gravel and sand.

"Tree..." Tro cringed as he was bombarded, whilst Nosepass didn't feel a thing because of Harden.

"Tro! Get back over here, quickly!" Quartz called, the grass type rushed back to its trainers side of the field before it could be injured anymore, but its back was now covered with bruises.

"Rock Throw!" Once again rocks rose up and flew towards Tro.

"Dodge with Dig!" Tro nodded and burrowed its way underground just in time to avoid the rocks. "Now! Attack!"

"Harden!" As Tro erupted from the ground and hit Nosepass with an uppercut the rock type hardened its body, doing less damage then it should have.

"Rock Slide!"

"Jump back down your hole!" Tro climbed down the hole it had made from its dig just in time to avod the falling gravel and sand, popping out over on Quartz's side again.

"Use Rock Throw from above!" The rocks floated again, only this time they fell down on Tro.

"Gain some height by jumping from rock to rock!" The Treecko leapt at the falling rocks, wall jumping and parkouring off of them until he was directly above Nosepass! "Now, Brick Break!"

"Stop it with Rock Slide!" The rocks floated up and crashed together AROUND TRO! The poor pokemon fell with the raining gravel and sand over to Quartz's side of the field.

"Tro, no!" Quartz called to the pokemon, who was lying amidst the rocks, covered from head to toe in injuries.

"Come on Tro! Stand up!" Kirie called as a disguised Res waved his arms frantically.

"Tro, I know you can keep fighting, your stronger then this, show me your true strength, Tro!" Quartz called.

"...Tr...ee..." The grass type forced its body to stand as he panted heavily.

"Quartz! Chack your pokedex!" Sapphire yelled.

'My pokedex?' Quartz thought as he got it out. It said what Roxanne had told him, Nosepass' body acts like a magnet and...a compass? A compass can only face north, as it works on a magnetic force...so...NOSEPASS CAN ONLY FACE NORTH!

"Tro! Use Dig to get behind Nosepass!" Tro nodded as it burrowed its way underground, before bursting from the ground behind Nosepass shortly afterwards. The pokemon tried to turn and face the wood gecko but it just got dizzy.

"Nosepass! Don't falter! Use Rock Throw behind you!"

"Finish it with Brick Break!"

As rocks began to rise into the air Tro jumped up and smashed its fist downwards into Nosepass' back.

CRACK!

A large crack appeared in Nosepass' back as it collapsed face first onto the floor, the floating rocks quickly fell with it. Tro climbed on top of the defeated rock-type. "Treecko!" He cried in victory!

"Tro! You did it!"

"Nyaaa!" Quartz and Sky cheered as they rushed over to the Treecko, who jumped off the defeated opponent and crossed his arms giving them a cocky smirk.

"Well, you won, and you did it together." Roxanne smiled. "I want to thank you and Sapphire for showing me that I also need to obtain knowledge from experience and not just books. And it's not easy to teach me something!" She then held out the Badge. "So...I, Roxanne, the Rustboro City Gym Leader, give the challenger, Quartz, the Stone Badge, for his victorious battle!" Quartz held out one of his baggy sleeves as Roxanne pinned it on.

"You did it Quartz!" Sapphire cheered as she, Kirie and Res rushed over to him. "Here you go, Tro." She handed the starter some Oran Berries, he nodded in thanks before slowly eating them.

"I must admit, it was quite fun to watch, but don't think you can sway me." Kirie said as Res nodded.

Quartz smiled as he and Sapphire turned to the open doors along with their pokemon. 'And now onto Dewford.' They thought together.

_Quartz Yua, Number of Badges: 1, Stone Badge._

_Pokemon: Sky (Skitty), Female, Level 18, Hasty Nature, Moves: Sing, Thunderbolt, Doubleslap, Ice Beam._

_Tro (Treecko), Male, Level 15, Adament Nature, Moves: Pound, Absorb, Dig, Brick Break._

_Kirie Haan, Number of Ribbons: 0._

_Pokemon: Res (Zorua), Male, Level 10, Hasty Nature, Moves: Bite, Shadow Ball._

_Soul (Surskit), Female, Level 8, Timid Nature, Moves: Unknown_

_Spirit (Gible), Male, Level 10, Adamant Nature, Moves: Unknown_

_Manna (Ducklett), Female, Level 17, Timid Nature, Moves: Unknown _

**And so another chapter is up, sorry if this one seems a bit short. Anyway, first Gym Battle! And hopefully this has taught people a valuable lesson, don't judge by level.**

**Now then dear readers, next time you shall see just WHY Quartz is so dangerous. *Evil Laughter*.**

**Until then, hope you enjoyed reading, reviews are much appreciated, and have a nice day!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Edge of Insanity I 

The trio and their pokemon sat together eating lunch, by Quartz's calculations the sea trip to Dewford would last around five days give or take. So the small group had stocked up on a heavy number of provisions, enough food and water for all of them (pokemon included.)

"We have to leave right now so that we can find Steven Stone!" Sapphire exclaimed.

"I say we need to do a bit more training first." Quartz argued. "Like you said, those guys we fought were tough, what if we run into someone like them again? Besides, I wanna see if I can catch another pokemon."

"Nya!" Sky agreed.

And so it came down to Kirie to give the final vote. "...I do need a bit more training, my team need to level up so that they can learn better contest moves." Res nodded along with her.

"Then it's settled." Quartz smirked.

Sapphire glared at Kirie but admitted defeat. "Fine, let's meet back here in an hour, no being late!"

"Yes!" Kirie said as she called out all her pokemon. "Alright guys, time to work hard and reap the benefits!" Her pokemon cheered with her.

Whilst Kirie ran off Quartz and Sky headed for Petalburg Woods...

_Meanwhile..._

Quartz's mother Michelle hastily walked into Petalburg City and looked around, spotting a nearby citizen she walked up to him. "Excuse me sir? Sir? Ha-Have you seen my son? He's about average height and has a Shiny Skitty with him?...Y-Yes I have a picture of him, here...you haven't? No no, it's okay...thank you..."

She sighed as she walked to the Pokemon Centre and sat inside, she couldn't find Quartz or Sky anywhere. She had heard that they were heading for Petalburg but...but...

She quietly sobbed into her hands at the thought of losing her son. She would have to call Professor Berlitz again.

_Back with Quartz..._

"Sky! Use Thunderbolt!"

"Nyaaa!" The Skitty fried the Nincada it was battling with yellow bolts of electricity.

"Okay! Go Pokeball!" Quartz threw the capsule which absobed and contained the Nincada. "Yes! Our third friend!" He exclaimed as he picked up the ball and stared at the unconcious Nincada inside of it, looking up its info on his Pokedex. "Female huh? Okay then! I'll call you Nina! That works perfectly!" He placed the Pokeball in his pocket as he scratched Sky behind her ears for a job well done.

Suddenly the two heard noises. "Huh? Sky, get down!" The two flattened themselves against the grassy earth as two men wearing red suits with hoods appeared.

"What are we even doing here?" One asked his companion.

"I already explained to you! Leader Maxie said that he gained information on Team Aqua members in this forest! We're scouting for them!" The other replied angrily.

'Team Aqua? Were those the guys who attacked Mr. Stone?' Quartz asked himself in his head.

"Yeah yeah, so we spread out, right?" Red #1 asked.

"Yes, report if you find anything." Red #2 confirmed, the two then started looking around.

"Damn it! They're gonna find us pretty soon!" Quartz whispered to Sky. "We've gotta get out of here!" The pokemon and her trainer began to shuffle away slowly.

"What was that?" One of the guys said, causing them to freeze.

"What was what?" The other one asked in an annoyed tone.

"I thought I heard something over there!"

"It was probably just a stupid Wurmple or something."

"I'm gonna check it out."

"Do whatever the hell you want." The first guy began walking towards Quartz and Sky.

"Crud!" Quartz hissed under his breath. "...Sky, let's make a run for it, get on!"

Sky jumped onto Quartz's shoulder as he took off. "Hey! There was some kid spying on us!" R1 yelled.

"WHAT!? After him!" R2 shouted.

Quartz ran until he came to a particularly thick tree, or in his mind a dead end.

The two men stood in front of him. "What are we supposed to do with him?"

"Simple, he listened in on Team Magma, so now he 'disappears'." The two then got out a Poke-Ball each.

'Team Magma?' Quartz thought.

"Mightyena!" "Numel!" The two specified pokemon emerged from their capsules.

"Sky! Tro!" Sky leapt off of his shoulder whilst Tro popped out of his Pokeball. "Tro, use Dig and Sky use Ice Beam!" Tro dug underground and erupted underneath Numel, whilst Sky hit Mightyena with blue lightning bolts from her mouth.

"Hey Maurice, those pokemon know some high level moves." One Magma grunt told the other.

"Yeah, I can see that Melvin." Maurice said. "Once we deal with this kid those pokemon will belong to Team Magma! Mightyena! Use Crunch!"

"Numel! Use Flamethrower!" Mightyena bit down hard on Sky whilst Numel blew flames all over Tro.

"Sky! Tro!" Quartz yelled in horror as his injured and knocked out pokemon fell at his feet. He fell to his knees as he looked at them and his face was shadowed. "Sky...Tro..." He sobbed as tears rolled down his face.

Maurice smirked. "We'll be taking your pokemon now."

_With Michelle..._

Professor Berlitz picked up on the video phone almost immediately as Michelle called. "Michelle, have you found Quartz!?"

"No..." Michelle shook her head sadly.

"Ungh...you HAVE to keep looking! I'm doing everything in my power to try and keep him safe!" The Professor assured her.

Michelle looked up angrily at her image. "Why did you have to keep Quartz in Littleroot for so long!? Why was he not allowed out!? I followed your instructions because I thought it was what was best for my son! If I'm going to keep doing this I want answers! NOW!"

Berlitz retained her emotionless expression. "...Okay, but you might not like it." She rummaged around in some drawers, until she pulled out a group of folders labelled 'TOP SECRET'. "When we found Quartz with Sky, we had to perform a few MENTAL tests to check if he had been affected by Rayquaza in anyway, these were the results."

Michelle rubbed her hands nervously as Professor Berlitz opened the first folder and pulled out a sheet that had 'Overall Results' written on it.

"The first few tests were basic, seeing if he could still read or write, whether he had lost the ability to speak or see, if his preferred tastes still existed, all turned up normal." Berlitz said as her eyes scanned along the paper. "It wasn't until one test where we discovered some...unsavoury results."

"Unsavoury? What do you mean?" Michelle almost whispered.

"We had all noticed that Sky had never left Quartz's side since the incident. So our next test involved...removing Sky for a short period of time."

"Take away Sky!? Those two are practically inseperable!"

"We understood that, and obviously there were struggles on both sides, but we eventually managed to put Sky in a seperate room. Obviously there was crying and screaming on both sides, normal reactions...And then Quartz's emotional levels...spiked dramatically."

"W-What happened?"

"We suspect there was a trigger, but no physical results were shown at the time, they emerged slowly. The first sign was that he started smiling."

"Smiling? That can't be-"

"A dark smile Michelle, the one a murderer makes before giving the killing blow. He wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep, just smiled at us from behind the one way glass. Then he started talking to himself, muttering away in the corner, still smiling, and he would always talk about how he hated us. Then he behaved more violently, attacking the walls and floor and glass, we sent in ten of our top scientists to detain him...all were hospitalised."

Michelle covered her mouth to as tears streamed down her face. "No...not Quartz..."

"Eventually the only thing we could think of was returning Sky. As soon as they were together again the spike disappeared...and Quartz had absolutely no recollection of the events that transpired. We decided on a verdict...that Quartz was a danger to the Hoenn region itself, and needed to be contained. It was quite difficult for me to persuade them to monitor Quartz in Littleroot Town."

Michelle couldn't speak as she sobbed into her arms.

"I'm sorry Michelle. But as far as the Pokemon Federation is concerned...your son is a sadistic psychomaniac who is to be detained on sight."

_With Quartz..._

As Maurice reached towards Sky something suddenly stopped him. Quartz's hand had gripped firmly onto his wrist. "What the hell!? Let go of me you brat!"

Quartz raised his head with shadowed eyes as an evil toothy smile formed on his face.

SLAM!

Quartz suddenly punched the Magma grunt in the fce, sending him flying into a tree with a loud thud, whre he fell unconcious.

"Hehehe..." Quartz chuckled as Melvin and the grunts' pokemon looked on in disbelief. "Man, that guy was WEAK! Hehehehe...hehehahaha, hahaHAHAHAHAHA**HAHAHAHAAAAAA!**"

Melvin turned to Quartz with a dropped jaw. "How...How the hell did you do that!?"

Quartz turned to him with sick joy in his eyes. "A magician never reveals his secrets..."

Maurice's Mightyena growled as it leapt towards him with a Crunch. "Bad boy!" He yelled as he easily dodged and grabbed the pokemon by the tail, swinging it around and forcefully slmming it into a nearby tree, knocking it out.

"You guys SUCK!" Quartz declared as he picked up Numel and began juggling it. "At least give me a f****** challenge." He then casually tossed Numel over his shoulder into a tree, knocking it out.

"You brat! Nobody messes with us and gets away with it!" Melvin declared angrily.

"Oh shut UP!" Quartz said as he kicked him hard in the groin, forcing him to his knees, still smiling. "Hehehe...I don't care what crap comes out of your mouth!" He grabbed both his arms and pulled them back. "And now for my next trick..."

SNAP!

"ARRRRGGGGHHHHHHH!" Melvin screamed as Quartz stamped down so hard on his back his spine broke, passing out from the pain.

"I'm a genius!" Quartz declared. "I've just invented pain! I should get an Oscar for that! Hehehehe..."

Maurice rubbed his burning face as he stood up and surveyed the damage. "What the...YOU BASTARD! DID YOU DO THIS!?"

Quartz turned to him. "Awwww, your not dead yet? Shame..."

"I'LL KILL YOU FIRST!" Maurice yelled as he charged Quartz.

"Too slooooow!" Quarz said mockingly as he punched the Magma member in the side of his face, sending him sprawling into the dirt.

As Maurice tried to pick himself up Quartz stamped down on his head hard. "Stay in the dirt and shit!" He yelled. "That's where all you Magma bastards belong! Drown in your own selfish and foolish desires!" He kept his foot firmly on the Magma's head until the struggling stopped. "Job well done." Quartz said as he brushed his hands together.

"Magma 9, Magma 9. Do you copy, Magma 9?" Quartz bent down to the unconcious Maurice to find a communicator, which he swiftly took.

"Hello? I'd like to order a pizza." Quartz spoke down the line. "Yes, Meat-Feast with cheese stuffed crust, extra large with sour cream on the side should do."

"Wha-...WHO IS THIS!? How did you get this comunicator!?"

"I beat up your babies, simple as that. And are you gonna deliver my pizza or not?"

"Answer my questions first! Do you have ANY idea who you're dealing with."

"Yeah yeah, Team Magma, I get it." Quartz waved his hand dismissively, retaining his twisted smirk. "Make yourself as BIG and as BAD as you possibly can for now, it'll be even more fun to watch when I take it all away."

"You think you can stand up to us!? Leader Maxie shall hear about this!"

"Ooooh! I'm so scaaaared! Tell your big bad boss whatever the hell you want, DO whatever the hell you want, but you should know this..." Quartz's smile grew so big it covered half his face.** "In the end, I'll sit atop your bloody corpses and rule with a gentle hand." **Before the other speakrr could reply Quartz dropped the communicator in the mud and let it sink.

Immediately a mental switch flicked in Quartz's mind, his eyes glazed over and his smile disappeared as he staggered around and clutched his head. "Ahhhh...Why have I got such a headache...?"

It was then that Sky and Tro woke up. "Nya!" "Tree!" They cried as they ran to their trainer.

"Sky! Tro!" Quartz gasped as he hugged his pokemon tightly with tears streaming down his face. "I'm so glad your okay...I thought I lost you both..." He wiped away his tears as he looked behind him and saw the scene. "WOAH!...Wh-What happened to them...?" He looked at the two pokemon in his arms. "Did you two see anything?"

"Nya?" "Tree?" The two looked at each other and shook their heads.

"No, huh? I don't remember anything..." He shook his head. "I guess we must've got saved or something...come on, let's meet up with Sapphire and Kirie." And with that he walked along with his pokemon in his arms...

_Quartz Yua, Number of Badges: 1, Stone Badge._

_Pokemon: Sky (Skitty), Female, Level 18, Hasty Nature, Moves (In rotation): Sing, Thunderbolt, Doubleslap, Ice Beam, Water Pulse._

_Tro (Treecko), Male, Level 15, Adament Nature, Moves: Pound, Absorb, Dig, Brick Break._

_Nina (Nincada), Female, Level 7, Naive Nature, Moves: Unknown_

_Kirie Haan, Number of Ribbons: 0._

_Pokemon: Res (Zorua), Male, Level 13, Hasty Nature, Moves: Bite, Shadow Ball._

_Soul (Surskit), Female, Level 11, Timid Nature, Moves: Unknown_

_Spirit (Gible), Male, Level 12, Adamant Nature, Moves: Unknown_

_Manna (Ducklett), Female, Level 17, Timid Nature, Moves: Unknown_

**And now you know the truth...pretty damn dark isn't he? I am preparing myself for reviews of shock or whatever, they still help though. And I also apologise if this chapter seems short.**

**Thank you for reading!...Hehehe...**


End file.
